1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to a service cart, and particularly to a service cart with horizontal storage sections which can be drawn out of the cart a distance from both two opposite sides of the cart.
2. Description of Related Art
Service carts are widely used to transport materials in plants, storehouses and supermarkets by hand. The service cart generally has a supporting frame and at least one fixing shelf horizontally secured to the supporting frame. Furthermore, for carrying more materials, some conventional service carts are constructed to have a plurality of fixing shelves parallel to each other along a vertical direction. However, it is difficult for user to access the materials put on the fixing shelf at a middle position or a bottom position of the supporting frame due to obstruction of the fixing shelf at a top position, especially, when the materials are positioned near a center of the lower fixing shelf.
What is needed, therefore, is a service cart, which can overcome the above-mentioned disadvantage.